The Wedding of Corky and Biddie
by rose.savage2
Summary: Jason Bolt takes Candy, Biddie and Lottie to San Francisco in search of a wedding dress. Biddie and Corky get married, after a slight comedy of errors.


The Wedding of Corky and Biddie

"N-no Josh,"stammered Jeremy "it g-goes like t-this" Picking up his guitar he started playing the song he and his brother wanted to sing for Corky and Biddie

* "She walks barefoot through the meadow,

Early in the mornin'.

Early in the mornin' every day."

"Little brother why don't we try it my way?"

"B-because it's not the w-way it g-goes."

"Why you muleheaded...why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"M-muleheaded? Who are you c-callin m-muleheaded..."

Jason had been standing outside listening to his brothers sing and argue, both of which they did quite well. Lost in thought, he knew that music was a great source of comfort to his youngest brother and that singing was one of the few times that Jeremy never stuttered or stammered. He opened the door of the cabin.

"Alright now, what's this all about boys?"

"Well Jeremy wants to sing the song we picked out his way and I think it should go another."

"Jeremy, why don't you show me how you want it played?"

"O-okay Jason,"Jeremy picked up his guitar and started singing, his voice soft and strong.

She walks barefoot through the meadow

Early in the mornin'

Early in the mornin every day"

"Very nice Jeremy, but why don't you two compromise? Jeremy, you sing the verses and then Josh, you join him on the rest? "

Eyeing each other suspiciously, but also realizing that their older brother was right-again- Josh and Jeremy shook hands.

"Good. Now that that is all settled, Clancy is getting ready to set sail for San Francisco in the morning. Which one of you is going with him?"

"Why should anyone have to go?"asked Joshua.

"Well to escort Lottie, Biddie and Candy on their shopping trip. They're picking out gowns for the wedding. And we can't have three women going to San Francisco unescorted, now can we, brothers?"

"C-Clancy can watch them."

"Jeremy, we all know Clancy will go to the nearest saloon and stay there until it's time to come back", said Jason.

"T-then it has to be one of us. I call for a f-family v-vote."

"Alright. I vote Jeremy goes" smiled Jason, confident that Josh would agree with him.

"I v-vote Jason"

"Me too. After all,Jason, you are the father of the bride," chuckled Joshua.

"But I have to be sure the deadline is met. You both know how Stemple gets if we're late with the lumber."

"Not a problem, Jace...I can meet the deadline and get the bonus for being early."

"A-and I have to keep my eye on C-Corky. H-he may just try to run off."

"Besides, Jason, we did put it to a family vote. And Big Brother, you were out voted."

Jason smiled and said "Oh go on, get out of here you two."

Laughing, the two younger men ran out of the cabin. Jason shook his head and said to himself "Those two...they got me again!"

Down at Lottie's Saloon, it was busy, much busier than it had been in awhile. But with a wedding coming up, it would be. That is just the way it was in Seattle. A wedding brought everybody out-the loggers, millworkers, Aaron Stemple who owned the mill, the three Bolt brothers who owned Bridal Veil Mountain and the logging company and of course Captain R.F. Clancy, or Fish Face as Lottie called him with affection.

Across the town square, the brides were helping Biddie and Candy get ready for their trip to San Franciso. Even Frannie, who took what Lottie had said to her to heart, was eagerly helping.

"Oh my oh my, I just can't believe it...I really can't."

"What can't you believe Biddie?

"Well Candy, I can't believe I am getting married...for a long time I hated being Biddie...now I just don't know..."

"Everything will be fine...Lottie is buying you a wedding dress and we're going to San Francisco...it'll be fun, you'll see"

"Candy can I ask you something?"

"Well of course you can Biddie. What is it?"

"Well with you and Jeremy...how did you know he was the one?"

"I guess I just did. From the minute I saw him, I just knew."

Biddie sighed. Her friend looked at her. "What's wrong Biddie?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that well I didn't know Corky was the one until he asked me to marry him. Is that so wrong Candy?"

"Not at all. It happens at different times for all of us, some sooner, some later. For you it just happened later. Come on let's pack. We have a long trip ahead of us."

Back at Lottie's Jason walked in, just in time to be caught by Clancy.

"So bucko, which Bolt do I have the honor of transportin tomorrow?"

"Me, Clancy. I'll be escorting the three lovliest ladies in all of Seattle."

"So the boys got ya again, did they?"

"Yes Clancy, they did", laughed Jason.

Aaron Stemple approached Jason at the bar with a disturbed look on his face.

"You know Bolt, that order is due. Who is in charge while you're in San

Francisco?"

" Joshua is, of course Aaron"

"Are you sure he's up to it?"

Upon hearing the conversation between Aaron and his brother, Josh walked up his eyes blazing.

"Look Stemple, I can fill that order. AND I'll bring it in early!"

"Now don't get so cocky Josh. While your brother is gone, you'll have some pretty big boots to fill"

"The only boots I'll have to fill are my own and don't you forget that!"he said as he started to approach Aaron, fists clenched.

Jeremy and Lottie grabbed Joshua and tried to calm him down."Here Josh, have a beer...on the house" Lottie told him as she had Ken give Josh a mug.

"Thanks Lottie."

"Now gentlemen, it's last call. It's a long trip to San Francisco and I must pack and get my beauty sleep"

"Ah Lottie me darlin, you don't need a beauty sleep, you're the most beautiful lass these old Irish eyes have ever seen."

"You just want another drink Clancy. Okay one more then it's out you go"

Tossing the keys to Jason, she said "Lock up for me will you Jason...and take ol' Fish Face with you!"

Back at the cabin, the sound of guitar music filled the air. The two voices were in perfect harmony.

Jason smiled as he walked in. "Now thats what I like to hear...my brothers actually doing something without fighting. If only you could do that when you're working."

"So Jason, all set for F-Frisco?" asked Jeremy.

"Just think you get to visit all those dressmakers and milliners and everywhere else the ladies need to visit, never figured you to be one for all that woman stuff...hahahaha." laughed Joshua.

"Yeah Jason...l-looks like you get to carry all their packages..hahahaha"

"Joshua..Jeremy, " glared Jason, a warning in his voice.

Joshua and Jeremy howled with laughter as their older brother began packing for the long sea voyage to San Francisco. Anytime the brothers had a chance to poke fun at each other, they did. The teasing was good natured, though, and Jason knew it.

An urgent knock came at the cabin door. Joshua opened it to find Sam Calhoun standing there trying to catch his breath.

"Sam, come on in. Whats wrong?"

"Josh, it's Sally, Jed's sister" replied an out of breath Sam.

"Where's Jed?"

"He's up on the south ridge, there was a problem with one of the flumes."

Sally Dennis,or Sally-girl as the three brothers and Jed had called her from the time she could walk, was the only girl living at the logging camp. Her brother Jedediah Dennis, was the finest foreman the Bolts had and he had been left to raise his young sister after their parents died in an avalanche some years before. At seventeen years old, Sally was a pretty little thing but could swing an ax as well as a man twice her size. She insisted on working side by side with her brother, earning her own way. The Bolt brothers thought that a girl should be living in the dormitory but Sally fought tooth and nail to stay with Jed at the camp and the brothers had finally relented, treating her as one of their own.

"Tell us what happened Sam," said Jason.

"Well it's those three Frenchmen that hired on..."

"Y-you mean the ones Stemple s-sent us? Is S-Sally-girl alright?" asked Jeremy, who considered Sally to be a little sister to him just like his brothers did.

"Sally is fine, it's those men that I'm worried about."

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"Well, Jason, two of them saw Jed leave and thought they would go into the tent and try to, well, take advantage of Sally. Next thing any of us knew, one came out holding his leg and the other had a bloody nose. I think Sally mighta broke it. The third one, he's kinda upset about his men bein' hurt by a little spitfire of a girl."

The brothers choked back a laugh and, grinning Jason said "well boys we better get up there and find out just what happened."

" Clancy is leaving at morning high tide. Let me and Jeremy handle this".

"You're positive you can, Josh?" questioned Jason.

"We're sure, right Jeremy?"

His younger brother nodded his head with a yes.

The two young men followed Sam to the camp where they saw the rest of the loggers trying to hold back an angry Frenchman, none of them getting anywhere near Sally.

"Okay, what's going on here? Frenchie? Can ya tell me what happened?" asked Joshua, as Jeremy snuck up behind a very mad Sally and grabbed her around the waist.

"You let me go right now, Jeremy Bolt. I said Let...Me...Go!"yelled Sally, kicking and screaming at the same time, her dark braid flying.

Jeremy ducked his head to avoid getting hit by the mass of hair."Not until you c-calm down. You should have been born a B-Bolt instead of a D-Dennis, you sure have the B-Bolt temper" said the young man.

A very mad Frenchie was talking to Josh. "Monsieur Bolt it was like thees, Jacques and Henri they just wanted to make a leetle fun with zee girl. But she injaired them."

"Well I'm going to hurt all three of you if you don't get off our mountain. Go back to Stemple if you want work, just stay away from the Bolts and our own."

"But why are you doing thees Monsieur Bolt? They just wanted to make some fun. You are not the leetle one's brothair"

"She's a child, man! Take your men and get out of here now, before I really lose my temper. And you," Joshua said looking at Sally,"we need to have a talk."

"OUCH!" exclaimed Jeremy, "She kicked me! Can I put her down now?"

"Oh sorry Jeremy, of course you can."

"Gee thanks Josh, you're all heart," said Jeremy to his brother as he set the girl on the ground.

"Now Sally-girl, I think it's time you went to live in the dormitory with the rest of the ladies."

"I'm not a lady, I'm logger, like my brother is now and Papa was before him. Nate Dennis was one of the first men Jonathan Bolt hired when he got this godforsaken mountain and you know it! Why, the Bolts and Dennises have known each other for as long as I can recall."

Holding up a finger to her Josh continued, "Not another word young lady, or I will gladly take you over my knee and tan those britches you're wearing."

"You wouldn't dare do that, Joshua Bolt!" her arms crossed, defiance gleaming in the girl's dark eyes.

"Oh no? Just try me. You will shut up and listen to me."

"Josh, maybe we should send her to Frisco with Jason, let him handle her. Jed is up on the south ridge so there's no telling when he'll be back."

They didn't hear Jason walk up to them,crining as he saw Jeremy rubbing his leg.

"Or maybe you shouldn't send her away. So how is everything brothers?"

"Well, let's see, Sally broke Henri's nose, bruised both Jacques and Jeremy's shins, I fired all three of the Frenchmen with good reason I might add, and our little Sally-girl is, herself, in grave danger of getting her buckskins spanked if she doesn't start listening...so far so good Jace."

"And you two think a trip to San Francisco would be a good thing for our Sally-girl why?"

"She could have some time with ladies, maybe buy a dress for Corky and Biddies wedding. Learn something from Lottie, Candy and Biddie."

"So Sally-girl, what do you think? Would you like a break from the mountain?"

"If you think it's best Jason, but what about Jed?"

"Ah" , said Jason calling out for Sam,"Sam, go find Jed and let him know I am taking Sally-girl to San Francisco with me to find a dress for the wedding."

"Right Jason, on my way," said Sam, shaking his head trying to imagine Sally in female clothes instead of the pants and flannel shirts she always wore.

"Now get a bag packed or I will spank those buckskins. You can stay at the cabin with us tonight and leave with Jason in the morning" smiled Josh.

"Oh alright Joshua." Sally had spent many a night in the Bolt cabin when Jed was working late so it didn't bother her, since she considered them to be as much family to her as Jed was, especially after her parents died. And so, she packed a bag and went along with Jason, Joshua, and Jeremy down to their cabin. Jason carried the case and Sally walked between Josh and Jeremy, sticking her tongue out at the three Frenchmen as they passed by them on the trail.

"Brat," muttered Josh.

"Pain" answered Sally, smiling up at her adopted big brother.

Both Jason and Jeremy just laughed, not saying a word.

"I see we have another beautiful passenger. Sally me girl! How are ye me darlin?"

"Just fine Clancy you old son of a sea dog you." Sally kissed Captain Clancy on the cheek and smiled.

Captain Clancy had had his sailors clean up the largest cabin for the women and that was where Lottie, Candy and Biddie were at that moment, while Jason and Sally stood on the deck watching the sea.

"Lottie," Biddie began,"why hasn't Sally ever gone after one of the Bolt brothers?"

"To understand that, Biddie, you have to know the whole story."

"Go on Lottie, tell all."

And so, Lottie, the kindly saloonkeeper who knew all there was to know about Seattle and its residents began her tale. "Okay girls, here it is. The Bolts and Dennises have been friends since before Jason and Jedediah were born. Nathan was Jonathan's first hire when he got the mountain. They were going to be partners but Nathan refused, saying that Jonathan should have something to pass down to his sons. "

Lottie continued, "There was nothing that the Dennises would have loved more after Sally was born than to see her marry a Bolt. But that was never to be. Jason is just a few months older than Jed and Joshua used to tease Sally unmercifully, pulling her pigtails every chance he got. Then there is Jeremy. Jeremy has always been special to Sally. Why one day a much bigger boy was teasing Jeremy about his stutter and Sally walked up to him and told him never ever to tease her friend again, and then do you know what she did?"

"What Lottie?" asked Candy.

"Well, she pushed that boy down in a mud puddle and took hold of Jeremy's hand and walked away. They've been best friends ever since. Oh sure she loves the boys, in exactly the same way she loves Jed. And they love her too, like the little sister they never had. After Nate and Cassie died, Jed had to raise Sally and naturally, Jason, Josh and Jeremy all pitched in to help. So you see, girls, in Sally's eyes, she doesn't have one brother, she has four, so what if three of them have the last name of Bolt."

Meanwhile on the deck, Jason and Sally were talking about Candy and Jeremy.

"Jason, I need your thoughts about something."

"Go on Sally-girl. "

"Well I've been thinking that maybe I should talk to Candy, let her know that I do love Jeremy something fierce, but only as a brother. You know, the way I love you and Jed and Joshua. And that she has nothing to fear from me. What do you think?"

"I think, little one, that might be a good idea. Candy is a smart girl and knows Jeremy adores her and the children, but hearing it from you may just ease her mind a bit. You might even ask her to call you 'Sally-girl' like we do since she is going to be family soon."

"Ok Jason, I'll do it straight away!" smiled Sally.

Jason gazed after the girl, smiling softly at the sudden maturity she had just shown him.

Sally walked, no skipped, into the cabin where the other three women sat.

"Excuse me ladies, I don't mean to interrupt."

"You're aren't interrupting dear, can we help you?" said Lottie.

"Actually Miss Lottie, I was wondering if Candy would join me topside. There is something urgent I need to speak with her about."

"Well child, why don't you ask Candy yourself?" smiled Lottie.

"Um Candy, would you...would you join me on deck for a private talk? asked Sally as she extended her hand to the young woman who was standing there looking at her in awe.

"Why of course I will Sally."answered Candy taking the out stretched hand and looking over her shoulder at Lottie and Biddie.

"Well Lottie," said Biddie,"that was interesting."

"What do you mean Biddie?"

"Well that girl is a female logger. She isn't even a lady. Whatever would she have to say to Candy?"

Lottie laughed. "Don't be so judgmental, Biddie. There is a lot more to Sally than meets the eye," Lottie smiled.

Biddie looked at her, listening and questioning her with her eyes.

As Lottie spoke, Biddie finally understood."I think Sally wants to reassure Candy that her intentions toward Jeremy are strictly honorable. Oh she has the heart and spirit of a logger, but it takes a lady to admit her feelings to another woman. That's one lesson some of the New Bedford "real ladies" could learn."

After politely asking Candy to sit, Sally began pacing. She was trying to find just the right words so there was no misunderstanding between her and Jeremy's fiancee.

"Well, Sally? You said you wanted to talk. About what?" asked Candy.

"Oh well um. Maybe I should just say it. We, my brother Jed and I, grew up with the Bolts. I can't recall a time when I wasn't racing after one or the other of them, even when they didn't want me around. One time there was this horse. I knew we shouldn't ride it but I convinced Jeremy we should. Well we ended up falling off and breaking the same arm. We looked like twins with the bandages we had on," Sally laughed softly at the memory, "and I just want you to know that while I love Jeremy fiercely, that love is the same kind I feel for Jed or Jason or Joshua. He's my favorite big brother, even if his last name is Bolt instead of Dennis."

"I see Sally. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Well yes there is Candy. Since you and Jeremy are engaged, you're the closest thing to a sister I have. And, well, it would mean ever so much to me if you could call me "Sally-girl" like my brothers, all four of my brothers, do. Please Candy?"

Candy smiled softly at the young girl who had shown so much courage to have this chat with her. "I would be pleased to call you the name your brothers gave you. It took a lot of courage to have this talk with me and I thank you for that, Sally-I mean Sally-girl." At that moment a bond was beginning to be formed between the two young women.

The Shamus O'Flynn docked in San Francisco the next morning. After helping the women off the ship, Clancy, true to his nature headed for the Red Rose Saloon, leaving Jason to follow the womenfolk around.

First there was the dress shop. There wasn't time for a dress to be made for Biddie so they make quick work of finding one for her. It was a simple white dress, with lace and ribbon. Sally even offered to make a circle of spring flowers for her hair so Biddie wouldn't have to find a veil to match the dress. Biddie looked at the young girl and smiled kindly, thanking her. Candy chose a dress in emerald green to compliment her coloring. Lotties was red, a vibrant color suited to the saloonkeeper. And last, with Candy and Lottie's help, a sapphie blue dress with light blue trim was chosen for Sally. Candy and Sally would wear no hats, just ribbons that matched their were so many shops to visit that by the time they were done, Jason couldn't wait to get back to Seattle and his mountain.

Candy, Biddie and Sally had become fast friends while in San Francisco. Late into the night the three younger women could be heard laughing and giggling. It was then that Sally felt she could confide in the other two. It had to do with her interest in one Sam Calhoun.

"I like Sam alright. Do you think he will like the dress?"

"Oh I'm sure he will Sally,"answered Biddie.

"And didn't Jason say you looked positively lovely in it?"

"But Candy, Jason is my brother and brothers are supposed to say nice things once in a while to their sisters," replied Sally.

All three laughed at that statement, knowing it probably was true.

The day of the wedding arrived and turned out to be a comedy in itself, beginning at the Bolt cabin, where Corky was with Jeremy.

"Jeremy will you loosen this tie, you're choking me."

"I swear Corky,"Jeremy replied between clenched teeth, "if you don't settle down, I will choke you and it won't be with the tie either!" Jason and Joshua howled with laughter as they watched their brother help Corky get ready for his wedding

Then at the dormitory, Candy had to enlist the aid of Sally, Ann, and Frannie to hold Biddie down while she dressed her hair.

"Biddie, please," said Candy,"stop fidgeting. These curls are hard enough to do without you moving around so much!"

"But Candy," started Biddie.

"No buts Biddie, sit still!"

The ceremony aboard the Shamus O'Flynn was going along just fine, until it came time for the "I do's"

"Do you Corky take Biddie to be yer wife? To have and hold from this day until the good Lord takes ya away?"

"I-I-I"stammered Corky.

"CORKY!" hissed both Jeremy and Candy, while Jeremy shoved an elbow in Corky's ribs.

" Ouch Jeremy. Uh I do".

Captain Clancy rolled his eyes. "Good fella there. Now do you Biddie take Corky for yer husband, to have and hold from this day until the good Lord takes ya away?"

There was a pause before Biddie answered.

"Well girl do ya?"

"Just a minute, I'm thinking"

"Biddie" whispered Candy.

Sally, who was standing behind Biddie smiled an impish grin at Candy and Jeremy and ever so slightly shoved her new friend.

"Oh I do," answered Biddie.

"Good then. Now that thats all settled, by the power vested in me as captain of the Shamus O'Flynn I now pronounce that you are married. You can kiss your bride there man"

The party following the wedding was filled with laughter and music. Sam asked Sally to dance and even told her how nice she looked in a dress. When the music stopped Jason spoke.

"Attention, attention everyone. My brothers, Joshua and Jeremy have a surprise for the happy couple. Josh, Jeremy, come up here."

With that, Joshua and Jeremy stepped forward, carrying their guitars. They began to play and sing.

Jeremy:

She walks barefoot through the meadow,

Early in the mornin'.

Early in the mornin' every day.

And she lets her hair down,

When the sun comes up.

Yes, she lets her hair down.

Early in the mornin' every day.

She wakes up the sleeping flowers,

Early in the mornin'.

Early in the mornin' on her way.

And the mornin' grows bright,

With the newborn light.

Yes, the mornin' grows bright.

Joshua and Jeremy:

And she lets her hair down

When the sun comes up.

Yes, she lets her hair down.

Jeremy:

She goes walkin' past my window,

Early in the mornin'

Early in the mornin' every day.

Some day I'll reach out and touch her,

Early in the mornin'.

Early in the mornin' one fine day.

Joshua and Jeremy:

And I'll give her my love,

Till the day I die.

Yes, I'll give her my love.

While the mornin' grows bright,

with the newborn light.

While the mornin' grows bright.

And she lets her hair down

When the sun comes up.

She lets her hair down.

The crowd that was assemble clapped and smiled. Biddie had tears in her eyes as she thanked the brothers and kissed their cheeks. Corky even shook their hands and thanked them.

The party lasted well after Corky and Biddie had boarded the Shamus O'Flynn. All of Seattle was eagerly looking forward to the next wedding...but who would get married next was the big question.


End file.
